Hiding From The Answer
by Rhea83
Summary: Every story has two sides to it. Find out here what Lucifer was up to right before Chloe arrived, at the end of "Looking For the Answer".


Lucifer stumbled backwards into the elevator, then slumped sideways, his shoulder jarring as it hit the plush wall. The doors closed, shutting out the noise and deliciously dark stimulation of Lux.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He was sure he could still hear Maze shouting at him.

Even as he slumped there, sobriety washed over him and he groaned.

"Still", he said to himself. "She did say she wanted some fun and danger tonight."

What was her name again? Jeanette, Annette, Andrea? Lucifer struggled to remember, so settled on Annette. He was sure he'd seen her in Lux before, but she never approached him until tonight. He did like the shy ones.

He opened his eyes and caught his reflection on the chrome panelling. His devil face was glitching again. And again, he hadn't felt it.

"Oh, Annette, you chose the wrong night to fulfil your deepest desires." Lucifer touched his face with his finger tips. With a frown and a little concentration, his dark human eyes were staring back at him once more.

He straightened up, pulled his cuffs down and breathed deep. He didn't like being out of control. His devil face was the one thing he was always able to control. He could use it as a weapon, a scare tactic and a way to show his true nature. But only when he desired it.

This was his punishment. If Amenadiel was right, he was punishing himself. That was not meant to happen. How can the devil _be_ punished? He _was_ punishment. It couldn't work on him, surely.

He pulled his phone out from his inside jacket pocket and swiped through his messages. He found the messages from Dr. Linda, all unread. He glanced back up to his reflection. His dark hair shone in the diffuse light.

The door opened with a bright ding and he stepped into his penthouse. As he walked to his bar, he wrote out a message to Linda.

"Is the doctor still in? Tomorrow, 11am." He added a devil emojii and a thumbs-up.

As he poured a generous whisky, his phone buzzed a response. He glanced down to see a confirmation from the good doctor. He was surprised to feel both relief and slight nervousness. Human emotions were too complicated and he did not enjoy feeling them. No matter how he tried, though, he could not will himself back into his old ways. Too much had changed.

He also noticed the lack of messages from a certain detective. He turned his phone over, as if hiding the screen would hide the reality of the situation.

The detective is logical, he thought as he sat in front of his piano. Once she's adjusted to it all, she will see we made a great team and want to get the band back together.

Lucifer placed his drink on the top of the piano, next to a packet of cigarettes and an ashtray, and closed his eyes. He plucked a tune from the back of his memory, swirling the notes around in his mind to create a version of his own. With a smile he started to play, the delicate melody filling the room; Foo Fighters, Learn to Fly.

He smirked at the lyrics and their irony, oblivious to the deeper meaning of the song he had chosen. Dr Linda would have a field day.

The confused emotions slipped away as the tune played on. By the end, he was much more relaxed. He pulled his cigarette packet towards him, shook out a smoke and lit it. Lucifer revelled in the addictions of humans, even as he couldn't become addicted himself.

After a couple of drags, he balanced the cigarette on the ashtray edge and started another tune, Led Zeppelin this time.

He paused when he heard the elevator doors open. Maze was coming to tell him off a little sooner that he thought.

He turned to see the detective, Chloe, step into the room. Thoughts and emotions flitted through fast and confused, before settling on concerned. It looked as though she was crying.

"Lucifer," she started.

"Detective…" he replied.

He hesitated as he watched her step further into the room.

"Am I a real person?" she said, finally. "I mean, am I... human?"


End file.
